In wireless communication systems, some wireless devices may have multiple interfaces, for example based on different wireless technologies or standards. Further, some wireless devices can conserve battery power by selecting different operational modes. Typically, such wireless devices can conserve power by employing different operational modes for each interface, such as active, standby, sleep, and off. However, the operational modes that conserve more power typically have longer response times than operational modes that conserve less power. In any event, there is usually an inverse relationship between accessibility and power consumption for any wireless application. As such, the operational modes that conserve more power allow less access to applications than operational modes that conserve less power. Therefore, a compromise exists between meeting the response time required by an application and reducing the power used by the wireless device.